The present invention relates to a detachable visor for use on a lap-top or portable computer monitor. More particularly, the invention provides a detachable visor which can be folded into a compact package and carried easily with a lap-top computer, and which can be readily mounted onto the lap-top computer monitor to reduce glare, facilitate outdoor use of the monitor and to provide privacy.
It is known in the prior art to provide a shield which fits over the cabinet of a cathode ray tube monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,324 dated Dec. 30, 1986 provides one type of shield having a plurality of thin strips lying side-by-side held in alignment by a flexible material and covering the top and both sides of the monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,465 dated Apr. 24, 1984 provides an adjustable shield which fits over the cabinet of a computer monitor to reduce glare on the screen and to provide security.
With the ever increasing popularity of lap-top computers, there is a need for an easily portable and detachable shield or visor for use on those portable devices The prior art devices referred to above are intended for relatively long term use on the monitor and are not readily detachable or foldable into a compact and easily carried configuration.
According to the present invention, a visor for use on a lap-top computer monitor is provided having a closed or folded position in which it is essentially flat and easily carried with the lap-top computer In its open position, it is readily mounted onto the monitor of the lap-top computer and effectively reduces glare, facilitates outdoor use of the monitor and provides privacy or security relative to material displayed on the monitor.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a visor for use on a portable or lap-top computer monitor which can be easily carried with the computer and which can be readily mounted onto the lap-top monitor and readily returned to its closed or folded position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight portable and detachable visor or shield for portable computer monitors.